⁅Ƚⱻᴎԍuᴀᴊⱻ⁙Cóᴤᴍᴉco⁆
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 Decretos Divinos . EXTRA I 】Dos semanas posteriores de su regreso de la muerte, y a media noche, Agasha siente algo en el aire y decide salir al tejado de la casa de su vecina, dónde es huésped, para intentar averiguar lo que es. Sin embargo, esta vez es la diosa Hedoné quien tiene algo que decirle. ¿Qué se aproxima al Santuario? 【 POST - Milagrosa Piedad 】


D**E**C**R**E**T**O**S** D**I**V**I**N**O**S

* * *

**_ESCRITO EXTRA_**

**_I_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lenguaje Cósmico**

—Agasha y Hedoné/Edesia—

* * *

**_S_**_ummary**:**_

_Dos semanas posteriores de su regreso de la muerte, y a media noche, Agasha siente algo en el aire y decide salir al tejado de la casa de su vecina, dónde es huésped, para intentar averiguar lo que es. Sin embargo, esta vez es la diosa Hedoné quien tiene algo que decirle. ¿Qué se aproxima al Santuario?_

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Lenguaje Cósmico_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Capítulo único. | Recomendable leer "_Milagrosa Piedad_" antes de leer este one-shot. | Lenguaje soez. | **Irrespeto TOTAL de la trama original de TLC.**

**ACLARACIÓN: **Para entender este fic, es necesario leer por lo menos la primera versión de **"Milagrosa Piedad" **la cual está en mi perfil de _**Adilay Fanficker**_, aunque aviso también que la nueva versión (la cual está en este perfil) tiene su cosas diferentes a la versión original, la cual la hace mejor a la hora de entender el mundo que he creado.

**Repito**. Por lo menos lean el fic anterior o se llevarán demasiados spoilers jaja.

**N**otas: A medida de que he escrito esta saga, la cual ya tiene demasiado material inédito, me he tomado el atrevimiento de crear casi, casi un mundo nuevo.

Como seguro ya se han dado cuenta, esta parte es un _intermedio _de que va luego de Milagrosa Piedad y antes del segundo fic. El cual se empezará a trasmitir en cuanto aquí se termine de publicar la segunda versión del fic agafica.

Para más información respecto a la saga, favor de visitar mi página de Facebook.

Ahora sí.

Espero disfruten de este fic pequeño, el cual, les prometo; tiene relevancia en posteriores fics.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Aquella madrugada, mientras los grillos cantaban y todos los habitantes de Rodorio dormían, la florista conocida como Agasha, usando sus enigmáticos ojos negros con delicados brillos azules, miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

Su cuerpo no temblaba ante el frío ni se inmutaba ante la aplastante oscuridad que pesaba sobre el pueblo. Estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de descubrir qué era lo que escuchaba y sentía.

Sea lo que sea que la había despertado con gritos… sí, gritos que retumbaron en sus oídos hace poco obligándola a salir de su petate, por miedo a que algo asechase la morada donde se alojaba, estaba acercándose cada vez más.

Ella no podía verlo, pero sí sentirlo… oírlo.

Esa _cosa _buscaba sangre.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la diosa Hedoné a sus espaldas.

Desprendiendo momentáneamente su vista de arriba, Agasha se giró para verla.

Supo inmediatamente que estaba hablando con la diosa griega del placer, quien había _posesionado_ de nuevo el cuerpo de la niña que ella, conoció como Edesia y no mucho después se enteró que _Edesia _y _Hedoné _eran la _misma_. Técnicamente hablando, pues el alma de la verdadera hija de la señora Tábata, no había entrado al cuerpo que le correspondía y la diosa se aprovechó de ello, suplantando la identidad de la pequeña Edesia.

Donde antes hubo cabello castaño y ojos marrones que marcaban la infantil inocencia, ahora había un hermoso y largo cabello rubio lacio que la diosa había heredado de su padre, Eros (salvo que el de él era ondulado), también poseía ojos plateados como la luna, idéntica a Psique, su madre. Y aunque Hedoné se mantuviese con estatura pequeña y ropa humilde, Agasha no necesitó de sus _ojos especiales _para saber que por muy _joven _que Hedoné quisiera aparentar que era, bajo su piel humana, la divinidad con la que había nacido apenas podía ocultarla mientras usurpase la identidad de la verdadera Edesia, la niña cuya alma no pudo ser transferida y al haber un cuerpo vacío, la diosa pudo apoderarse de él. Fingiendo ser quien realmente no era.

Hace poco la diosa se había descubierto así misma ante Agasha y pocas veces habían hablado desde entonces ya que Hedoné quería mantenerse en un bajo perfil, por eso a Agasha se preocupó más.

¿Acaso la diosa había escuchado o sentido algo también?

—El cielo… ¿no crees que luce diferente? —preguntó Agasha suspirando, sentándose en medio del techo de la casa de la señora Tábata. Mujer que había acobijado a Agasha mientras su casa volvía a ser reconstruida luego del caos ocasionado por las diosas Nyx y Psique.

—Sí… pero creo que estoy algo oxidada con el tema de la astrología…

—No… me expliqué mal. No hablo de lo que se puede ver. Sino de lo que se escucha, y se siente —la interrumpió permitiendo que la diosa se sentase a un lado de ella, iluminando un poco el alrededor con el brillante cosmos que la rodeaba de cuerpo completo. Hedoné la miró sin entender—. ¿En serio no lo oyes? —le susurró algo asustada, como queriendo que _esa cosa _no las escuchase.

—Perdona… pero sólo sentí tu cosmos alterándose —respondió mirando el cielo—. ¿Quieres que pregunte a alguien si siente algo?

—¿A quién?

—Apolo.

Agasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿El dios del sol?

—De hecho, Helios es el dios del sol —corrigió—. Apolo maneja otras áreas, entre ellas las plagas (su favorita), y bueno… comparte la jurisdicción con Helios sobre el sol, pero créeme, el poder absoluto sobre el astro lo tiene Helios y es mejor que así sea —Hedoné alzó los hombros—. Apolo es un bastardo miserable que se alimenta de la miseria ajena, pero… Helios no es tan fácil de encontrar desde que Apolo intentó quitarle su poder como dios del sol en una batalla de la que ambos salieron sangrando hasta que Selene y Artemisa les pararon los pies. Lo que por supuesto nos deja sólo con ese pedazo de mierda, que a diferencia de Helios, sigue viviendo de su vida como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

Por la forma en la que hablaba de Apolo, Agasha se preguntó si él y Hedoné tendrían alguna historia oculta por ahí.

—¿Apolo? —insistió Agasha. Y es que, ¿por qué no mejor buscar a Helios?

—Ni muerta me acerco a las Moiras —dijo—, y ya lo acabo de mencionar: Helios no es tan fácil de encontrar —masculló bastante decidida a no recurrir a las tres arpías que todos odiaban ni tampoco de buscar a Helios—. Además, Apolo es bueno con las profecías. Si el mundo donde a él le encanta vivir entre mujeres está siendo amenazado por algo que no es Hades, supongo que algo sabrá.

Así que las profecías, eso podría serles de mucha utilidad. Agasha lo meditó un rato, pero luego…

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y ahora que lo mencionas… ¿por qué los dioses no interfieren en las Guerras Santas si Hades amenaza con acabar el mundo? —y ahora que lo pensaba, Agasha sintió un fuerte escalofríos recorriéndole entera al darse cuenta de que ésta guerra estaba próxima.

—Porque es cosa de Athena y Hades —Hedoné chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Cómo?

—Cada milenio es así —dijo como si nada—. Titanes contra Olímpicos, Olímpicos contra Egipcios. Dioses olímpicos contra dioses olímpicos —bufó avergonzada por su familia—. Hubieses visto la época donde Perséfone y mi abuela estaban enojadas la una con la otra… duraron muchos años en enemistad, ¿y todo para qué? Por un hombre que luego fue asesinado por Ares y Artemisa.

—¿Y por qué?

—Ares, por celos. Y Artemisa, porque es una perra rencorosa.

Aguantando un suspiro, Agasha negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces… estas guerras se acabarán?

—Cuando Hades y Athena se cansen de pelear entre ellos… cosa que dudo que pase pronto dado a sus respectivas naturalezas competitivas… y eso por no mencionar a los otros dioses que Athena ha estado sellando cada vez que baja a la Tierra —hizo una mueca—. Eso en serio enoja bastante ya que nadie le autorizó a encarcelar a nadie. Pero dado a que esos dioses han cometido crímenes, Zeus no hace nada para liberarlos pues lo considera un castigo justo —dijo como si estuviese 100% segura de que hablaba las cosas como eran en realidad—. No te aseguro que las Guerras Santas acaben pronto… así que es mejor que no pienses mucho en eso.

—¿Sabes por qué se originaron estas guerras? —preguntó viendo el cielo nuevamente.

—Hades se cansó de tantos muertos por cuidar y decidió un buen día _gobernar _este plano, dado a que Zeus era quien debía protegerlo y el muy estúpido no quiso pelear contra su hermano, dejó que Athena luchase en su nombre.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que los dioses no pueden luchar… aquí? ¿Entre ellos?

—Correcto. ¿De dónde crees que salieron los Espectros y los Santos?

—Cada quien pondría a sus ejércitos…

—Como en los tiempos antiguos. Pero al principio no era tanto así —Hedoné la interrumpió—. De hecho, ni siquiera fueron guerras como las de ahora. La primera vez que Hades y Athena se enfrentaron, fue cuando enviaron a sus campeones en un torneo pactado que el resto de los dioses verían.

»A ambos, se les dio un plazo de 20 años para elegir a sus campeones y _criarlos_. Doce guerreros de impresionante valor y fuerza. Hombres, semidioses o cualquier otra criatura que no tuviese el poder de un dios y quisiera pelear por su respectivo señor o señora, para que dicho evento se llevase a cabo.

»Luego de obtener las aceptaciones de ambos, Zeus pidió a Themis, la diosa de la justicia y el equilibrio, que fungiese como la jueza. Las reglas eran bastante simples: hasta que el último quede de pie. Obviamente, para esto tienes que saber que la Athena que conoces ahora… no es la misma que cuando esto comenzó.

Hedoné se acostó sobre el techo y la chica la acompañó. Estirando sus pies y manos hacia arriba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —masculló Agasha temiendo que no iba a gustarle lo que oiría.

—Athena no siempre fue la benevolente amante de la paz que conoces, Agasha. Antes, Athena pecó de violencia, envidia, soberbia e inhumanidad… no por nada logró mantenerse invicta en sus luchas contra otros dioses como Ares —carraspeó la garganta—. Verás… cuando ella eligió a sus respectivos guerreros, usó… usó…

—¿Usó?

—Usó a su propia ciudad. _Atenas_.

»Athena usó a sus Oráculos para que trasmitiesen el mensaje de que ella descendería al mundo humano, en veinte años con el objetivo de construir un ejército para combatir al _malvado _dios Hades, quien quería destruir el mundo.

—¿Y eso quería, o no? —inquirió Agasha mordazmente.

—No… y sí.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando Hades quiso apoderarse del mundo superficial, lo hizo motivado por la desesperación que le causaba que Perséfone no lo aceptase como su marido.

—No entiendo. Ellos dos están casados.

—Y después de siglos, Perséfone odia tanto a Hades como a su padre por eso.

—¿La… obligaron? —Agasha había leído muy poco al respecto, pero había descubierto algo sobre una _traición_.

—Fue un desastre, Hades la deseaba tanto que la secuestró; y Zeus fue demasiado débil como para exigirle a su hermano que soltase a su propia hija —hubo fastidio en sus palabras.

—Como me alegra que no sea mi progenitor —musitó Agasha no imaginándose muchas cosas peores a ser sometida de ese modo por tu propio padre.

—Y no piensas mal. Zeus realmente fue un bastardo; sobre todo con sus propios hijos —gruñó—. Prácticamente regaló a Perséfone, y de no ser por Deméter, la pobre estaría condenada a vivir en ese hueco oscuro por toda la eternidad.

—Entonces… Hades buscaba apoderarse de ambos mundos para que Perséfone pudiese amarlo.

—Sí… —hizo una mueca—, y no.

—Explícate.

—Hades todavía es incapaz de amar, lo sé porque cuando lo miré por primera vez me oculté tras mi padre para que él no me tocara. ¿Sabes? Ser una diosa que infringe apetito sexual a quienes tiene cerca no es tan fácil. Por suerte, estar bajo piel humana hace que ese efecto sea sumamente menor.

—Pero yo estoy aquí —Agasha arqueó una ceja—, y no siento nada.

—Te hablo de años en el pasado, cuando apenas era una niña.

Siendo que Hedoné hablaba desde el cuerpo de una pequeña niña, Agasha trató de no mostrarse incómoda o divertida con ello.

—Mi padre siempre me mantuvo junto a él hasta que logré dominar mis poderes; jamás me apartó de su lado y eso mismo hizo con mis hermanos para que no fuesen violentados por nadie —el amor que traspiraba hacia Eros conmovió a Agasha—. Luego mi madre pidió a Artemisa que me enseñase a ser una guerrera, a pelear y defenderme. Es así como sigo virgen —se enorgulleció.

—¿Eres la diosa del apetito sexual… y eres virgen?

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó mordaz.

—Nada —dijo rápido fingiendo desinterés.

—Mmm, ¿te pudo ser sincera?

—Ehh, ajá.

—Alguna vez me sentí atraída hacia Algos —rio con suavidad. Pero Agasha se perdió.

—Perdona pero… ¿quién es él?

—Es una divinidad menor como yo —sonrió divertida—; él representa al dolor.

Haciendo una sonrisa torcida, Agasha la miró sin recato.

—¿Qué clase de gustos son esos?

Sin ofenderse ni molestarse, Hedoné se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Suena mal, pero chica, si crees que Albafica es guapo, deberías ver a Algos —suspiró como si recordase algo muy interesante—. Cuando yo era una niña y lo conocí, supe que él podría ser el adecuado para mí. Es decir, éramos opuestos. Yo personifico el placer y él el dolor, ¿sí me entiendes?

—Entiendo. "Los opuestos se atraen" —meciendo las comisuras de su boca de un lado a otro, Agasha respondió sin comprender el punto. ¿Sólo eso había atraído a Hedoné a Algos?

—Pero…

—Pero…

—Cuando me presenté y le dije que me tomara como esposa, él me miró de arriba abajo y me dijo: _piérdete_. Luego se fue.

Carajo, si Agasha alguna vez pensó que Albafica había sido frío con ella, ese tal Algos era un perfecto imbécil.

—¿Y luego?

—Yo me enojé —dijo como si eso hubiese sido lo más obvio—. Le di una bofetada tan fuerte que lo lancé lejos, y decidí que nunca en mi existencia volvería a verlo otra vez.

—Seguro lo hiciste sufrir —dijo casi irónica sin poder detenerse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó molesta.

—Nada —Agasha suspiró—. ¿Podríamos volver a la primera Guerra Santa? ¿Hades y Perséfone? ¿Por qué él quería… o quiere dominar al mundo?

—Esa no fue la primera guerra —espetó Hedoné poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Athena y Hades estaban en una "competencia amistosa" bajo las normas de Zeus y Themis.

—Ajá… ¿y luego?

—En cuanto a Hades y Perséfone… el imbécil aquel no sabe cómo mostrar su cariño y en vez de intentar seducirla como cualquier hombre normal, lo mejor que se le ocurrió al cabeza hueca, fue intentar conquistar el mundo que Perséfone amaba más, en un desesperado intento por ganarse su afecto.

—Ajá…

—Pero, Athena jodió mucho durante ese lapsus de tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas? Athena…

—Athena propagó el rumor entre sus filósofos que Hades buscaba _destruir _al mundo. No conquistarlo, sino destruirlo.

—¿Por qué presiento que eso fue un error?

—Un error fatal. La humanidad entró en un estado de pánico inmenso, se empezaron a correr los rumores de que Hades quería ocasionar un eclipse que acabaría con el mundo… que sus espectros y él iban a hacer un segundo infierno… arg, todo un espectáculo —hizo un mohín de fastidio—. Lamentablemente, todos esos rumores alcanzaron a Deméter y por lo tanto a Perséfone también. ¿Te imaginas qué pasó luego?

—Ay no.

—Ay sí —Hedoné hizo una mueca—, cuando Perséfone se enteró de esos rumores le plantó cara a Hades… porque… bueno, él jamás tuvo una buena reputación, y por supuesto no le creyó cuando él le dijo que lo único que quería era ser señor de los dos mundos para que ella pudiese gobernar el mundo mortal tanto como el inframundo y se sintiese en casa tanto aquí como allá.

—No me sorprende que no le creyese.

—A nadie, créeme.

—¿Y Hades supo que Athena…?

—Adivina quién fue con el chisme.

—Lo siento —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—La estúpida favorita de todos: Pandora.

—¿Pandora?

—Pandora ya había cometido un grave error pocos años después de su creación. Estaba condenada al exilio y al infierno por haber desatado todos los males sobre el mundo; los cuales se suponía que debía mantener encerrados en una maldita caja. ¿Me explicas qué tan difícil era su trabajo? —se quejó como si quisiera ahorcar a la mencionada.

—No lo sé —se rio Agasha.

—En fin, Pandora estaba vagando en el mundo mortal intentando ganarse el favor de Athena otra vez.

—¿Otra vez?

—Estás muy desinformada, niña —masculló Hedoné—. Athena fue una de las diosas que contribuyó a la creación de Pandora, dándole el dominio de las artes relacionadas con el telar junto a otros dones menores. Sin embargo Athena en esa época no perdonaba a quienes le fallaban así que la ignoró durante mucho tiempo… hasta que Pandora encontró suerte rezándole a Hades, luego de que uno de sus templos fuese derrumbado por la iracunda y temerosa humanidad que creía que él iba a destruirla. Encima de los escombros, Hades apareció apenas oyó a Pandora notificarle de lo que Athena había dicho a la humanidad sobre él y sus intenciones.

—No puede ser —Agasha hizo un gesto de desgano.

—Así es. Hades por supuesto no se tomó a bien eso ya que dado a su rol en el Inframundo no puede mantenerse afuera de él mucho tiempo, por lo que le otorgó a Pandora (por su colaboración) el rol de su _ayudante._

—Y… ¿deberé suponer que Perséfone se enteró?

—Oh sí, claro que se enteró… pero yo no sé qué pasó entre ellas. Nadie sabe.

—Mmm, ¿y después?

—Pues mientras Athena elegía de entre todos los jóvenes guerreros enviados a ella para que probase sus espíritus en combate y elegir a los que eran dignos. Hades hacía lo mismo, pero en el Inframundo.

—Los primeros Santos y los primeros Espectros, supongo.

—Bueno, Athena no quería que sus doce gladiadores combatiesen en su nombre vistiendo harapos. Así que forjó, con ayuda de Hefestos y Apolo, las Armaduras Doradas.

—¿En serio la ayudaron con las armaduras?

—¿Quién crees que le hizo la suya a Athena y a todos los demás? Hefestos podrá ser más feo que un calamar anciano y feo, pero su arte es invaluable. Y el tipo es muy fácil de tratar. Ofrécele un precio jugoso y te dará un tesoro.

—Vaya…

—Hades por su lado, estaba solo. Perséfone lo rehuía y por supuesto, su poca habilidad para socializar le cobró factura muy rápido. Athena ya tenía a sus doce, pero él no tenía nada aún.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Lo de siempre. Descubrió que las mentiras y las falsas promesas le daban resultados excelentes. Más o menos por esa época, los dioses Thánatos e Hýpnos se hallaban aburridos y sin nada mejor que hacer salvo cumplir con su trabajo de dioses y cuidar junto a Nyx, su madre, el lago Elefthería y el río Zoí. Sitio al cual no podían ingresar y debían cuidar a cierta distancia.

—¿Hades les prometió algo? —Agasha temió por ello.

—No —respondió riendo—. Hades les pidió ayuda para deshacerse de Athena.

—Nunca ha jugado limpio, supongo.

—En el fondo es un marica y lo sabe —espetó—. Pero más idiotas son esos dos por ayudarlo; no sé exactamente por qué Thánatos y su hermano buscan la victoria de Hades, ni por qué se refieren a él con tanto respeto, pero lo que sí sé es que por medio de ellos, Hades logró recolectar tres almas sumamente valiosas para empezar a conformar su ejército.

—¿Tres?

—No necesitaba más en ese entonces —dijo algo preocupada—. Y es que mientras Athena buscaba a sus guerreros entre los humanos, por medio de su sabiduría y actitudes en batalla. Hades los buscaba por medio al poder en sus almas.

—No entiendo.

—Mientras Athena buscó a _nuevos guerreros_, Hades se hizo con las almas de antiguos guerreros. Hombres adiestrados para la batalla y que vivieron para ella.

—¿Te refieres a…? —Agasha se espantó.

—Así es. _Radamanthys de Wyvern_, _Minos de Grifo_, y _Aiakos de Garuda_. Tres grandes reyes del pasado que ni siquiera saben que alguna vez existieron —dijo con lamento—. Y que ahora, ejercen como los Tres Jueces del Inframundo porque en vida, fueron extraordinarios gobernantes —chasqueó la lengua—, o por lo menos, los más justos.

—¿Todos ellos fueron humanos? —se sorprendió mucho.

—¿Acaso no sabes nada? —le masculló Hedoné pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Mmm, perdona —Agasha se sonrojó con pena.

Ahora que ella lo recordaba, Albafica también le había hecho esa pregunta no hace mucho.

Hedoné soltó un bufido antes de proseguir.

—Radamanthys y Minos, nacieron como semidioses; son los hijos de Zeus y Europa, antiguos herederos y reyes del trono de Creta. Luego de la muerte de Radamanthys, Minos asumió su puesto como gobernante, expulsando a Sarpedón, el otro hermano de ambos, a quien se le acusó por envenenamiento tanto de Radamanthys como a la esposa de él, Alcmena, poco después de haberse casado en Creta.

»Algunos creen que Minos y Radamanthys tuvieron pleitos y por eso Minos lo desterró, pero es mentira —explicó sin duda en su voz—. Minos amaba a su hermano y luego de la muerte de él y su cuñada, buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras las pruebas para desterrar a Sarpedón. De quien no se confiaba en lo más mínimo.

_V-a-y-a…_

—Por otro lado, Aiakos, quien en vida se llamó Éaco de Egina, fue el hijo de Zeus y Egina, una ninfa. La isla de Egina fue nombrada así por ella y Éaco la gobernó, desde entonces hasta la actualidad lleva ese nombre. Lo que hace a Aiakos hermanastro de Minos y Radamanthys.

»Los tres se conocieron en vida y forjaron una bella relación de hermandad… digamos que Zeus jamás supo ser un buen padre y eso era algo que todos los hermanos y hermanastros tienen en común.

»Pero precisamente por ello, cuando los tres murieron debido a la vejez, bueno… no en el caso de Radamanthys, Hades contactó con sus almas por medio de Hýpnos y Thánatos quienes… por alguna razón que yo desconozco, le hicieron el favor de darles a beber a sus almas un poco del agua del río Lete haciéndolos olvidar sus vidas anteriores para así lavarles los cerebros y ponerlos bajo las órdenes de Hades.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Hades les moldeó para ser Jueces del Inframundo —dijo como si eso fuese lo obvio—. Radamanthys en un principio se negó a ser parte del plan de Hades porque quería permanecer junto a su esposa Alcmena en los Campos Elíseos, como Zeus se lo prometió, sin embargo Hades no es bueno aceptando rechazos así que tanto a ella como a él se les obligó a beber del río Lete para olvidarse mutuamente.

Ante la injusticia de eso, Agasha hizo una mueca.

—¿Y Zeus no hizo nada?

—No.

—Vaya miser…

—Cuidado, no lo invoques —se rio Hedoné—. Recuerda que ya no eres tan _humana _y te podría oír.

—Mmm.

—Éaco, por su parte… necesitó de dos sorbos para ser remodelado ya que la sola mención de su nombre, le permitía volver a recordar quien era y el hecho de que no quería juzgar a nadie más, le ayudaba a ser el mismo de antes —Hedoné alzó una mano hacia el cielo oscuro—. Y por último… Minos. Él, él no fue tan difícil de hacerle olvidar su vida pasada con un solo trago del río Lete ya que sus asuntos en el mundo de los vivos habían acabado y en el fondo, le gustó la idea de ser _quién _para decidir qué y qué pasaba con el alma de cada quien en el Inframundo.

—¿Y sólo fueron ellos tres?

—Así es. Pero no estás viendo el problema. Athena eligió como a sus campeones a doce humanos vivos —hizo énfasis en eso último—, Hades por su lado moldeó a su gusto a tres semidioses muertos, que ya no le temen a ello.

—Oh no.

—Así es. La lucha fue difícil, los últimos en pie fueron… Radamanthys y…

—¿Y…?

Con una actitud sospechosa, Hedoné se removió incómoda en su sitio… eso no hizo nada salvo incrementar la curiosidad de Agasha.

¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—No puedo pronunciar su nombre. Sólo puedo decirte que fue el primer Santo en usar la _Cloth de Sagitario_.

—¿Sagitario?

—Así es —masculló Hedoné—. La verdad es que yo no había nacido en ese entonces así que todo lo que sé es porque mi padre me narró una parte. La que él miró siendo apenas muy joven cuando se suscitó la primera batalla. Y mi abuela, ella me contó gran parte de lo que te hablé acerca de Perséfone y Hades —inhaló profundo, luego exhaló—, ni siquiera ellos se atreven a decir qué nombre llevaba el sujeto que vestía Sagitario. Sólo sé que Radamanthys y él se mataron el uno al otro, pero siendo que Radamanthys ya estaba muerto y su alma residía en un cuerpo temporal, fue el humano quien perdió.

—¿Hades ganó?

Agasha no pudo imaginarse tal cosa. ¿Entonces cómo se supone que el mundo seguía tal cual?

—Sí… —Hedoné suspiró—, y no.

—Explícate —pidió chasqueando la lengua.

—Si bien es cierto que Radamanthys le ganó a _Sagitario_, Themis decidió que Athena había ganado la contienda porque el cuerpo temporal de Radamanthys _murió _primero.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá… y Hades… no lo tomó muy bien, así que… perdiendo el control (como siempre) —rodó los ojos hacia arriba—, se fue contra Athena con una espada en manos dispuesto a matarla. No sólo por haber ganado sino por haber sembrado la discordia entre él y Perséfone.

—¿Cuál discordia? —lanzando un gritito de fastidio, Agasha sacudió sus manos al cielo—, Perséfone ni siquiera lo amaba y nada de lo que haría iba a hacerla cambiar.

—Pero es verdad que Athena mintió infundiendo el miedo con sus rumores, provocando que los humanos le temiesen también, y además no le respetasen.

—Bueno… siendo así, supongo que tendría sus motivos para estar tan molesto.

—Sin embargo, Athena ganó el combate en ese instante, luego fue Themis quien selló el alma de Hades con ayuda de una caja.

—¿Una caja?

—Así es. Themis pidió a Athena que le ofreciese un sello para mantener a Hades dormido y se quedaría así por doscientos años… a ver si al despertar lo hacía con la cabeza fría —dijo esto con una burla seca.

—¿No lo hizo, cierto? —Agasha entrecerró sus ojos.

—No —se rio Hedoné—. Pero todos pensaron que luego de una gran siesta, Hades iba a estar más tranquilo.

—¿Tan difícil era que hablasen?

—Sí —canturreó—. Todos ellos son orgullosos, Agasha. Diles que se equivocan en algo y aunque tengas razón, prepárate para sangrar. En el caso de Hades, él nunca se hizo de una buena reputación ni entre su propia familia, mira que tampoco es un angelito y el hecho de que su propia esposa lo odiase más que cualquier otro ya decía mucho de lo pésimo que era ese tipo para expresar sus _buenas _intenciones.

Ambas pausaron sus bocas por un momento hasta que Agasha retomó la charla.

—Qué historia.

—Sí, y de ahí parten a más ya que dicen que _Sagitario_ amaba a Athena. Y que ella le correspondía.

—¿De verdad? —Agasha se sentó por la sorpresa para mirar pasmada a Hedoné.

—Es sólo un rumor, aunque se piensa que luego de esa batalla, Athena pidió a Perséfone unir el alma de Sagitario con la de ella para que el renaciera donde ella estuviese —la cara de piedra de Agasha hizo reír a Hedoné—. ¿Ya dije que eso es un rumor, cierto?

—Eehh, sí… eso creo. E-es sólo que… es impresionante. ¿Y si fuese verdad?

Hedoné volvió a desligar el asunto.

—No me incumbe —dijo desinteresada—. Entonces… volviendo a lo que nos trajo acá, ¿qué viste en el cielo?

Agasha bajó la cabeza. Ya no escuchaba nada.

—Oía… algo.

—¿Algo?

—Como… un viento raro y zumbidos. No sé describirlo —meció su mirada de izquierda a derecha tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Y ya te has comunicado con Nyx? A lo mejor ella sabe algo.

Al verse a los ojos, Agasha asintió.

—Eso si no está con el señor Érebo todavía —musitó algo apenada de poder interrumpirlos luego de siglos de no verse.

—Inténtalo, si sientes algo mal entonces ella debería hacerte caso. Eres una de sus Sỹdixx y como tal debes reportar cualquier anomalía que puedas presentir.

Agasha volvió a asentir.

—¿Tú verás a Apolo?

—Lo intentaré, de hecho, preferiría ir con Artemisa y Selene primero. Ambas son del mismo bando que Nyx y si ellas dos no pueden decirme nada, iré con el niñito brillante. Pero requeriré tiempo…

—¿Qué harás? No puedes dejar el cuerpo de Edesia así como así.

—Sí puedo —masculló pensativa—, pero necesito una buena coartada. ¿Me ayudarás?

Mentirle a la señora Tábata, quien había sido muy amable con ella, era difícil para Agasha. Pero si el mundo estaba en peligro mortal, entonces como cualquier guerrero iba a sacrificar parte de su honesta alma para salvaguardar la vida.

—Lo haré. Tú mantenme prevenida.

—Escucha, en dos días _Edesia enfermará _de fiebre. No morirá, pero será una fiebre grave.

—¿En serio? —Agasha hizo una mueca de sorpresa y desacuerdo—. ¿No hay nada más?

—Sólo así podré asegurarme de que este cuerpo se mantendrá en este sitio que resguardo con mi cosmos sin que nadie lo perturbe. El doctor que vendrá es un inepto —chasqueó la lengua—, lo sé porque siempre he tenido que curar yo misma a Calínico y Demóstenes cuando se enferman. Ya me encargaré de él después, pero por ahora me será útil.

Dado a que Agasha no sabía de qué médico hablaba Hedoné, no podría saber de quién hablaba para tener cuidado con el sujeto. Pero si la diosa iba a encargarse de él por fraude, no metería las narices, quizás solo lo mantuviese vigilado.

—¿Por qué dos días? —inquirió Agasha a Hedoné—, podrías enfermar ya mismo, ¿o no?

—Demasiado fácil —negó con la cabeza—. Y demasiado sospechoso. Mañana me aseguraré de ir al río con Demóstenes y Calínico; ahí pescaré el resfriado. Al día siguiente, estaré más enferma que nunca. Recuerda, este cuerpo no morirá a menos que yo así lo diga.

—Pobre señora Tábata, ella no lo sabe.

Hedoné la miró con firmeza.

—Todavía no debe saberlo —masculló—. Quizás algún día le revele esto… pero por ahora no es propicio hacerlo.

—Se preocupará mucho por ti.

—Ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender.

Asintiendo, Agasha y Hedoné se iban a marchar cuando de pronto, un frío escaló por la espalda de la chica que la hizo mirar arriba.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hedoné escuchó su respingo y se giró hacia Agasha—. Niña, ¿qué ves?

—Puedo ver… —masculló—. Dos constelaciones brillan mucho, y hacen ruido.

—¿Cuáles? —quiso saber con seriedad.

—Acuario… y Escorpio.

Cuando esa sensación desapareció, Agasha cayó de rodillas siendo sostenida de los brazos por Hedoné.

—No sabía que las Sỹdixx de Nyx tenían línea con la clarividencia —musitó preocupada.

—Yo tampoco, pero no predije nada… sólo sé que algo no está bien en esas dos constelaciones —Agasha se llevó una mano a la cara; la cabeza estaba punzándole.

—Las constelaciones no tienen nada de malo —le regañó—, estaban advirtiéndonos. Si fuesen ellas quienes estuviesen mal, entonces…

Al notar que la voz de Hedoné se había desvanecido, Agasha alzó la mirada hacia la diosa, o más bien… hacia el cielo.

Donde antes había oscuridad, ahora había un profundo rojo carmesí oscuro que tintineaba un poco entre las estrellas que poco a poco iban perdiendo brillo.

—No hay tiempo —la voz de Hedoné vino con miedo—, sea lo que sea que se aproxime. Busca sangre.

—Maldición —los labios de Agasha temblaron mientras ella temía por la vida del mundo, sobre todo, por la vida de su amado Albafica.

—Mi plan sigue en pie —Hedoné se oyó muy segura—, tengo que notificar al Olimpo sobre esto y ojalá esos bastardos se lo tomen en serio. Tú trata de hacer contacto con Nyx.

—Sí —susurró viendo aún como un delicado aroma floral que ella no reconocía, entraba a su nariz—. ¿Hueles eso? Es… ¿una flor?

—Es la muerte. Dulce y atrayente —explicó Hedoné—, pero eso es lo que es. La muerte.

Luego de que el cielo haya _vuelto a la normalidad_, que fue en el plazo de dos minutos, Hedoné y Agasha bajaron para intentar dormir en sus respectivos sitios. La diosa y la Sỹdixx todo el tiempo meditaron en lo último que habían visto, en lo que esta vez ambas habían sentido y olido. Para cuando a ambas les entró en cansancio, supieron que si no se apresuraban y/o jugaban bien sus cartas, mucha sangre inocente iba a derramarse.

«Albafica» pensó Agasha hecha un ovillo encima del petate con la manta encima, tratando de aferrarse al amor que sentía por él para no dejarse llevar por el miedo, «él ha enfrentado cosas así durante toda su vida. Debo ser valiente». Una cosa era decirlo, otra muy distinta era hacerlo, por supuesto.

Mientras cerraba sus ojos, una idea muy necesaria para relajarse le cruzó por la cabeza.

Ir a su casa en reconstrucción y ver cómo iba quedando.

Sí, quizás eso le ayude a relajar su mente para luego partir al Santuario a visitar a su Ilustrísima y Albafica para decirles también de lo que había presenciado en el cielo.

Cerró sus ojos oscuros sin sentirse cansada realmente, pero sabía que debía descansar. Dormir ahora que podía hacerlo.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Y **Tarán**._

_Les aviso que si han leído este escrito sin haber terminado de leer **Milagrosa Piedad**, se acaban de llevar un **mega-spoiler **jajaja, con respecto a Hedoné y sobre todo, Agasha._

_Bueno. _

_¿Qué tal vieron este escrito?_

_¿Saben? No recuerdo o no sé exactamente cuál fue la dichosa "primera Guerra Santa" pero aclaro que acá lo deformé todo a como yo lo imagino. Además, estoy aclarando y aclarando que me pasaré por el Arco del Triunfo ciertas cosas de la saga original y de la de TLC para crear mi saga de fics sin tener que temer porque mi cabeza explote. Además de que tomo en consideración muchas cosas de la mitología griega para no sacarme todo de un sombrero. _

_Lamento si hay cosas que paso por alto o no tomo en cuenta, pero les suplico por su comprensión._

_En fin. ¡Nos veremos pronto en otro capítulo de **Milagrosa Piedad**!_

* * *

**E**ste es el PRIMER ESCRITO **EXTRA **de la saga de Fanfics que ya está en proceso _Decretos Divinos_.

Lean **Milagrosa Piedad**, su nueva versión, para disfrutar del fic sin los errores del anterior.

¡Gracias por su atención!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
